


Stranger is Typing

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When John experimentally visits an anonymous chat site, he becomes more invested than would ever be considered strictly appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger is Typing

John sighed and put down his empty coffee cup, long since neglected in his hands. It was nearing midnight and he felt like the loneliness was capable of actually ripping him into pieces, so he pushed aside his notes and his textbooks and turned on his laptop. Tapping the side of the loading monitor, he briefly considered that maybe this wasn’t the safest way to be spending his wednesday evening and grinned at the prospect. Once it had fired up, he opened his browser and typed in a vague search for online chat rooms. He clicked on the first result and began typing.

You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

>You: hi :)

>Stranger: I really cannot be hindered by social pleasantries at this particular time. Tell me, are you male or female?

John huffed loudly, his fingers hovering over the keys.

>You: male…  
>You: why does that matter?

>Stranger: Excellent!  
>Stranger: Do you have a webcam?

>You: yes but… we can just talk like this.

John swallowed. He really didn’t want some wanker pissing around on webcam. He just wanted someone to talk to, in all honesty.

>Stranger: Certainly, but you must agree that the possibilities are slightly limited. I would strongly advise you connect your camera.

>You: is that supposed to be a threat?

A secondary screen popped up with two boxes, one grey and one containing a slightly grainy image of possibly one of the most stunning men John had ever seen. He swallowed. 

>Stranger: See? I’m not a prepubescent child and I’m not a seventy year old man from Russia, which I believe the possibilities of which were the cause for your hesitation. I’m roughly the same age as you.

The face on the screen smirked and the man raked a hand through ink-coloured curls almost subconsciously. 

>You: how can you possibly know that???

>Stranger: Your typing habits, etc etc. I really don’t have the time for this. Your slower-than-average typing speed did throw me off for a few seconds, however. You should probably work on that.

The man clasped his hands delicately under his chin and gazed patiently at the camera.

“Alright, alright,” John mumbled to himself and pressed the ‘video link’ option. It took a few seconds but suddenly John’s face was filling the previously unoccupied box. The other man grinned.

>Stranger: Better than expected, I have to say. 

John raised his eyebrows.

>You: excuse me?

>Stranger: You’re more attractive than I thought you were going to be.

>You: based off what??

The stranger licked his lips and John’s stomach flipped.

>Stranger: ...deductions.

>You: you’re a bit of a dick, you know that right?

>Stranger: It’s been mentioned.

The man started coughing violently and John noticed a wisp of smoke emanating from off camera. Once he had stopped, he took another drag of the cigarette and John raised an eyebrow.

>You: you really shouldn’t smoke.

>Stranger: It helps me think. 

John chuckled while the other man glared.

>You: oh really?

>Stranger: Yes, really. What makes you such an expert, anyway?

John began to type but he was beaten to it.

>Stranger: No, stupid question. Medical student, obviously. Pretentious.

>You: hypocrite, methinks?

The man huffed.

>Stranger: At least my pretence has some basis. 

>You: well, some people don’t need to prove they’re clever. i’m supposed to be studying anyway.

>Stranger: Oh? Get on with it then.

The man stretched and turned away from the camera with an obviously disinterested expression pasted across his elegant features before turning back to face him. Quite deceptive, John thought.

>You: it’s midnight. i was bored.

After a noticeable lapse in conversation John started to get twitchy, but the man was still looking intently at his camera.

>You: so… what brings you here at this time of night?

>Stranger: I was bored and looking for a quick way to get off, if I’m being honest.

John pursed his lips.

>You: Looks like you haven’t been very successful so far.

The poor joke was an attempt to disguise his fastly quickening pulse. He swallowed.

>Stranger: No…

>You: we could. you know.  
>You: i wouldn’t mind.  
>You: not that i’ve ever…

The stranger’s expression was getting increasingly more amused.

>Stranger: Not that you’ve ever…?  
>You: you know.  
>You: mutually wanked with someone over the internet  
>You: you’d be the first.  
>You: not that i’m complaining  
>You: i wouldn’t mind you talking my cyber-wank virginity, is what i’m saying here

At this John was rewarded with a flash of teeth from the stranger. It looked, for the first time, like an unusually relaxed and genuine expression.

>Stranger: Alright.

>You: alright?

>Stranger: I don’t like repeating myself.

>You: okay, don’t get your knickers in a twist.

The man raised his eyebrows.

>You: a turn of phrase!  
>You: i’m not saying you wear women’s underwear  
>You: …  
>You: do you?

>Stranger: No.  
>Stranger: Not right now, at least.

John felt heat pool to his face.

>You: right  
>You: well  
>You: i’ll just get positioned then  
>You: give me a mo

John knelt on his bed and placed his laptop’s camera at crotch level, his heart pounding in his throat. It’s not like it was actual sex. Was it?

John bent down to look into the camera for a second.

>You: is this alright?

>Stranger: No!

>You: why? 

>Stranger: What are you doing? I want to see everything.

>You: everything?  
>You: what  
>You: like my face?

The man nodded, almost fiercely. John repositioned his laptop yet again to mirror how the stranger had moved his. Now John was sitting about two yards away from his computer, leaning back with his feet planted at either side, so his legs were spread but his chest upwards could also be effectively seen. He felt very exposed.

>Stranger: That’s better.

Almost at once, the other man started to unzip his trousers (skinny jeans, John noticed with a dark pang of lust) and wriggle out of them from the ankles. John hesitated, but when the stranger started on the buttons on his shirt collar, he was spurred into action.

“You’re very well built,” He murmured, almost grudgingly. At the slight furrow of the man’s eyebrows, he leant forward to type the statement.

>Stranger: No, I can lip-read.

“Okay then,” John smiled. “What other undiscovered talents are you hiding, hmm?”

Both of them were stripped down to their underwear very quickly, it seemed. The stranger ran his thumb lightly over the waistband of his pants, and John could just make out the slightly darker cotton where he was already leaking. He wasn’t fully hard himself, but watching the slow glide of the man’s fingers was certainly helping him get there.

He mirrored the action with his own thumb and the muscles in his abdomen jumped in response. They had maintained eye contact up until this point and it was weirdly intimate, but when John accidentally grazed the head of his cock he flung his neck back with the effort of keeping his thighs still. 

Gasping, he looked back up. “I want to touch you, god,” He whispered. The other man murmured something that was obviously agreement, and shifted so he could pull his underwear clean off in one swift, graceful motion.

“Oh,” John sighed in appreciation - he really was lovely to look at - and concentrated on his own shaking hands. This uncertainty was ridiculous; if this man had offered to sleep with him in person he would have leapt at the chance. It just seemed… wrong, somehow. Dirty.

The stranger raised his eyebrows in expectation, still managing to sustain a rather condescending air when he was naked with his legs spread for a complete stranger. John shrugged and pulled off his boxers with, he noticed, a slightly more awkward motion than the other man, and was rewarded with another carefree smile. 

The man bit his lip and put a hand on the noticeable jut of his hipbone, his fingers inching downwards into his pubic hair. John copied his movements almost exactly, and allowed himself to imagine it was thin, pale fingers on his abdomen in place of his own. The stranger grasped the base of his cock and his mouth fell open involuntarily, his stomach muscles rippling. Although his eyes, half lidded, were still looking directly at John. He felt a spike of arousal shoot through him as copied him yet again. 

“I want you to-” John gasped as the man brought his fist upwards in a slow glide. “-be the one touching me right now, oh god-” He groaned as their hands slammed back down again together, in unison. “-and I want to feel your lips on my-” His head rolled back with the slowness of everything but then quickly pulled it back when he realised he couldn’t be heard. “-skin as we slide together, god yes,” Their thumbs circled the tips of their cocks, spreading the pre-come as the pressure built. Without warning, the stranger’s hands flew to the sheets on either side of him, gripping and twisting them in an effort to restrain himself before leaning forwards, back to his laptop. John mirrored the motion and his hips immediately surged upwards, desperately seeking contact. 

>Stranger: do you want to try somet6hing a bit different?

John smiled at the suddenly dishevelled typing.

>You: like what?

>Stranger: do you trust me

He didn’t like the way this was going.

>You: it depends

>Stranger: do you have any lube?>

In answer, John leaned across to his bed side table and waggled the bottle in front of the camera, grinning.

>You: do you??

The man shoved his bottle into the lens, too.

>You: are we really goin g to do this?

>Stranger: why not?

>Stranger1: good point  
>Stranger1: i suppose if you want to take my cyber-wank virginity you should probably go the whole mile

They shared a heated glance before resuming their previous positions, and each squeezed some lube onto one of their hands. Their other hand returned to grasp loosely at the base of their cocks, and John watched with some fascination as one of the man’s digits began to circle loosely at his entrance. John’s followed the movement with his own finger, and jolted in surprise at the temperature; he should have really warmed it beforehand. As the stranger’s finger began to dip further in, his other hand started to move slowly on his cock again, setting a tantalising pace for John to mirror.

“You look so lovely like that, I want to-” John started to pant. “-to kiss you all over and let you suck on my fingers,” At this, the man brought the hand on his cock to slip two digits into his mouth, and John moaned. “And then fuck me with them - yes like that, oh - and it would be slow and delicious,” The stranger introduced a second finger and began stretching himself gently. “But I need you to go deeper to-” They both reached their prostate at roughly the same instant and a broken groan resounded around John’s small student flat.

A sudden stillness sat in the air as they both seemed to hold their breath, before John whispered, “Again, please, god, again,”. His voice sounded wrecked already and he cringed at how dishevelled he looked on the screen. But the stranger complied and began pushing and pulling with two fingers now, as deep as he could manage at this angle, while they sustained a faster rhythm on their cocks. 

John’s back was arching off the bed now, and his feet were scrambling for purchase while they both raced closer to orgasm. All it took was one glance at the man’s writhing form and John was coming, the image of something so controlled so obviously wrecked seared into his mind.

By the time he had collected himself enough to sit up, his breathing was nearly back to normal. It really hadn’t been like anything he had expected - if anything, he felt it had been a whole lot more intimate than he imagined these sorts of things usually go - and he was desperate to see if he could at least get the elusive stranger’s number. John glanced at the screen.

>Stranger: Thank you.  
Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
